


Angel's Kisses

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Series: random moments out of time and space [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, for Wooyoung's very precious moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: "This one is heart shaped," he whispered. "I'm getting jealous of that angel who kissed you twice before me, and yet I love them so much."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: random moments out of time and space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680688
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Angel's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wooyoung's beauty marks A Lot
> 
> let's ignore that my characters always sleep in my fics. and that the sun is always there in some way or another

A ray of sunshine burning against his face woke up San, making him scrunch his face and groan. He buried his face in his pillow, hiding his closed eyes inside it to avoid the orange sunlight. His pillow was warm and smelled like the lavender detergent he had brought a few days ago, but it was harder than usual. He contentedly sighed, profoundly breathing in its odor, and listening to the calm heartbeat pulsing under his ear.

The nap induced fog numbing his brain was slowly dissipating. San smiled when he opened his eyes, raising his head to rest his chin over Wooyoung's chest, admiring the way the late-afternoon light was bathing the bedroom, glowing against his lover's tan skin. 

Wooyoung was still asleep, his black hair falling upon his closed eyelids, his breath slow and peaceful. San had always thought he was the prettiest man his eyes had ever landed on. He left a quick kiss under his left nipple, where it was discreetly perking up under his shirt, obviously reacting to his lips' touch, feeling his pulse against them. Wooyoung mumbled incoherent words, moving his arms to wrap them around San, who was laying on him, their bare legs entangled, and their cold feet rubbing against each other.

San could only stare at his lover's face, despite growing uncomfortable with this position, his neck straining and Wooyoung's hip bone digging in his stomach. His head was slightly tilted, the side of his face squished against his cushion, his rosy lips jutted in the most adorable pout, and his long lashes brushing against the mole that bloomed on his cheek. The eldest sat up, his thighs on each side of Wooyoung's waist, resting his hands on his shoulders and leaning forward to peck his lover on the outer corner of his eyes. He was holding his breath, watching Wooyoung cutely frown and flutter his eyes open. 

"Hi again, baby," San whispered against his cheekbone, and Wooyoung gave him a lethargic smile, tightening his clasp around the small of his back, pressing their bodies closer. San licked his lips when their crotches rubbed against each other, the tip of his nose nuzzling where Wooyoung's hairline began. 

"Hi," the youngest mumbled, his eyes droopy, a sigh escaping his mouth, his fingers slipping under San's shirt, and drawing unknown patterns on his skin. "Slept well?" 

San hummed, blowing his red strands away from his face. "But now, I'm hungry," he giggled, playfully thrusting his hips down, signaling that he had noticed Wooyoung's after-sleep small problem.

A shy blush crept on his lover's cheeks, making the beauty mark under his eye that San adored pop even more. San couldn't help himself but leave a kiss on it, watching intently the way Wooyoung closed his eyes, feeling his lashes brush against his nose. "I'm tired, and I feel all sticky," moaned Wooyoung, subtly telling his boyfriend that he was not actually in the mood, his pout and his fingers gripping his shirt, telling him that he only wanted chaste cuddles. San sat back up after kissing his lips, Wooyoung's hands sliding to his waist, and they exchanged a smile. The weather was indeed heavy, summer weighing on the city, and it had invited itself in their room. They had forgotten to turn on the AC, the same way they had not closed the curtain, leaving the sun to warm them almost unbearably. 

"What about a cold bath?" San suggested, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Wooyoung nodded, stretching his arms above his head and arching his spine in a catlike way under San, a few joints cracking, making him exhale a pleased sigh.

Catching Wooyoung's hands in his, San got up, dragging him to the bathroom where he turned the water on - not too cold, but not anywhere near hot. His boyfriend was stuck to his back, despite how he was apparently feeling too warm and clammy.

San loved that intimacy with Wooyoung could be passionate and hungry kisses, hurriedly throwing their clothes around and devouring each other. It could also be refusing to turn their touches into lustful gestures, delicately taking care of one another, taking each other's clothes off, and leaving loving kisses everywhere their lips could reach and never going further. Even when their limbs were entangled, entirely naked, their skin touching in each place, in such a way that they forgot where they began and where they ended, sharing only one soul.

Wooyoung was the prettiest when he was sitting between his legs, his knees brought close against his bare chest, his head resting on one of San's bent knees, his hands playing with his lover's underwater. The eldest brought wet fingers to Wooyoung's cheek, their tips caressing his beauty mark, and he watched, mesmerized just as he always was, red bloom on his cheekbones. "An angel kissed you there," he murmured, his voice low, softly tapping against the mole.

The water rustled around them as San leaned forward, bumping their noses together, gently giggling when Wooyoung went slightly crossed-eyed, and kissing Wooyoung's beauty mark. 

"What are you saying, you're so cheesy…" he complained, hitting San's chest, embarrassed and splashing water outside of the bathtub. 

San laughed, running his fingers on Wooyoung's cheek, to his bottom lip, where he tapped on another beauty mark. "This one is heart-shaped," he whispered. "I'm getting jealous of that angel who kissed you twice before me, and yet I love them so much." 

Wooyoung gasped when San bit his lip, sucking it in between his own lips, leaving it cherry red. He stared intensely at the heart-shaped freckle while the youngest looked with wide, fond eyes at his focused expression. San brushed his tongue against the mole before crashing their lips together. Wooyoung happily kissed him back, sighing, content. "Perhaps in another life… perhaps you were the angel who left these memories on my skin." 

San blew a snort against his lips. "Perhaps."

Naked, bared to each other, they entangled their bodies, breathing in each other's love. 

"I don't wanna ever leave your arms," the smaller said in a low voice, hiding in his boyfriend's embrace and tightening his grip around him.

"Good for you, we have nowhere to go," San muttered against Wooyoung's wet hair, closing his eyes and relishing in the lukewarm water relieving them from the summer's burn and in the welcomed warmth of his lover's breath hitting his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this small drabble full of my love for Wooyoung's moles, leave kudos and comments uwu bye gremlins
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
